futurefandomcom-20200229-history
2016-2019 (The 21st Century)
America United States: Hillary Clinton won the 2016 elections. This was due to the disunity of the republican party as a result of Donald Trump. More people voted 3rd party than in previous years in protest of the 2 candidates. Latin America Colombia: The Colombian civil war ended early 2016 and the country worked towards development. Mexico: Drug violence in Mexico went down Nicaragua: China began construction on a canal in late 2016 Brazil: Political tensions and the Zika virus outbreak nearly cancelled the olympics. Nevertheless, the country hosted the olympics. Europe UK: The country hosted a referendum in June 6 2016 which led to its departure from the European Union. Jobs moved back to the country and the Brits had greater say in their border control. However, the value of the British Pound went down considerably and losing the UK was a serious blow to the EU. Furthermore, the favorability of the EU in Scotland led to a new independence referendum in 2020. Ukraine: The governemnt and the Donetsk rebels made peace in 2017 though Russia held on to Crimea. Cyprus: Northern Cyprus reunited with the south in 2017, ending the crisis. Turkey: It's borders continued to militarize and remained in NATO. Middle East Iraq: In mid 2016, Isis lost Fallujah. Although Isis would not lose Mosul until 2020, they continued their steady decline in Iraq. Regardless, corruption in the Iraqi government continued which played a big part in Kurdish independence in the 20s. Iran: Under the Nuclear deal created by the Obama Administration, Iran continued to phase out nuclear enrichment but they did so at a slow pace. Israel: The status quo hardly changed in Israel or Palestine although there was another Gaza missile war in 2019. Syria: The Syrian government slowly took territory from Isis. By the end of 2017, the Kurds took over the entire southern border with Turkey, depriving Isis of recruits. The rebels continued to control the entire Idlib governorate as well as parts of the Daraa governorate. As for life in Syria, buildings were destroyed, education was disrupted by the conflict, and bodies were everywhere. Yemen: The stalemate between the government and Houthis continued. Al Queda made gains in the east in early 2016 due to the war in the west. United Arab Emirates: Dubai's economic growth continued. Construction of Masdar City, a self sufficient city without any cars, in Abu Dhabi continued until its completion in 2022. Africa Libya: By the end of 2016, Isis was driven out of Sirte by the Unity government. In mid 2017, the jihadists were driven out of Benghazi and Derna. Somalia: Al Shabaab continued to stunt development in Somalia. Tanzania: In October 2015, John Magufuli was sworn into office. He cut down on lavish spending and focused more on developing the country. He also cut down on government corruption and built up relations with other countries such as Rwanda Burundi: Controversy continued over Pierre Nkurunziza's 3rd term though the country never fell into civil war Central African Republic: The civil war discontinued in early 2016 and a new government formed. However, the country remained the poorest in the world. Democratic Republic of the Congo President Joseph Kabila, in an effort to delay the 2016 elections, conducted a national census which would delay it for years. This caused protests in Kinshasa. Although ethnic conflicts in the east began to tone down, political instability threatened the country. Sudan (north and south): South Sudan ended its war in late 2017 and by the end of the decade became a stable country. The north wasn't so lucky; resistance in Darfur grew as well as the conflict in the blue nile and south kordofan. Al queda saw the conflict in Darfur as an opportunity to establish the region as a base of operations. Multinational: In early 2017, Joseph Kony, the founder of the Lord's Resistance Army, was located and imprisoned. Central Asia Afghanistan: Isis held a small bit of ground in Afghanistan but was restricted by the government and Taliban; the latter continued to plague stability until 2024. India: A new Prime Minister was elected in 2014, Narendra Modi. Under him, the Indian economy improved. Myannmar: In 2015, a new democratic government was formed. However, the internal conflict continued. Pacific China: not too much changed in its status quo Indonesia: it's economic growth continued Thailand: remained under military dictatorship North Korea: Kim Jong Un made more threats to the south and the US Category:The 21st Century